


Telling Sherlock

by ALH1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALH1997/pseuds/ALH1997
Summary: Mycroft and Greg have been in a relationship for a while now, but have somehow managed to keep it quiet. But Greg feels like it is time to tell people, including Mycroft's brother Sherlock. Mycroft is reluctant as he feels like Sherlock wouldn't understand. But something happens that takes the control over choosing to tell his brother out of his hands...[Quotes from the show are in italics]
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Telling Sherlock

Telling Sherlock

Greg Lestrade moaned as his partner and lover, Mycroft Holmes, kissed him passionately. As he came up for air, the younger man sighed. Mycroft looked at him concerned. Greg smiled, looking into those grey eyes that said a thousand things, if you bothered to look. He ran his hands through his hair.

“We need to tell Sherlock.” Said Greg, making sure he maintained eye contact with Mycroft,

Mycroft sighed, sitting next to Greg. “He wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah, you say that. Myc, he’s probably worked it out by now.”

The older man smiled, talking Greg’s hand.

Just then there was a knock and the door burst open.

“Mycroft? Have you heard how Mother has summoned us for Christmas dinner at theirs with John and…” Sherlock Holmes paused as he noticed the scene before him. Namely, Inspector Lestrade sitting shirtless on his brother’s couch, holding his hand. And his brother looking rather disheveled than normal.

“Oh, good evening Inspector.” He said politely.

“Sherlock.” Greg replied.

“ _What are you doing here?”_

The two lovers looked at each other.

_“You haven’t answered my question Inspector, why are you here?”_

_“Don’t be alarmed, it’s to do with sex.”_ Replied Mycroft, smiling coyly.

_“Sex doesn’t alarm me.”_ Retorted Sherlock, rather quickly. He could feel the heat rising in his face.

_“How would you know?”_ responded Mycroft, coldly.

Lestrade looked between the two brothers and stood up, “You guys need time. I’ll be in the bedroom.” And he left quickly.

“Sit down Sherlock.” Sighed Mycroft, going to the decanter and pouring himself a whiskey.

“ _So how does it work then?”_ Asked Sherlock, “ _Your… Relationship?”_

“There are no special favours, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Sherlock scoffed.

“I’m going to say something, only once, and I never want it repeated.”

Sherlock stared at his brother. He was not known for being sentimental.

Mycroft coughed, “I couldn’t see myself having children. But if I did, I would love them no less than I do you. Sherlock, I am asking you, as your brother, be happy for me. As a brother and not an intellectual rival.”

Sherlock nodded, “Goodnight, brother mine.” And he left.

Half a second later and Greg was stood next to Mycroft, who was still looking at the door.

“Woah.” He said

“What?” said the other, flopping down on the sofa

“I never knew you could be so… nice” he replied standing over him, “I like it.”

“Oh, shut up!” sighed Mycroft, shutting his eyes.

“I don’t half love you, Mycroft Holmes.” Whispered Lestrade as he straddled his partner.

“I love you too, Gregory Lestrade.” Replied Mycroft, running his hands through the Detectives hair.

Greg kissed him deeply and his lover returned it.

THE END


End file.
